megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl (ケツアルカトル, Ketsuarukatoru) is a demon in the series. History Quetzalcoatl is an Aztec sky and creator god. The name is a combination of quetzal, a brightly colored Mesoamerican bird, and coatl, meaning serpent. The name was also taken on by various ancient leaders. Due to their cyclical view of time and the tendency of leaders to revise histories to support their rule, many events and attributes attributed to Quetzalcoatl are exceedingly difficult to separate from the political leaders that took this name on themselves. Quetzalcoatl is often referred to as The Feathered Serpent, connected to the planet Venus and was also the patron god of the Aztec priesthood, of learning and knowledge. Today Quetzalcoatl is arguably the best known Aztec deity, and is often thought to have been the principal Aztec god. However, Quetzalcoatl is one of several important gods in the Aztec pantheon along with the gods Tlaloc, Tezcatlipoca and Huitzilopochtli. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Seijuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan (''Megami Tensei) / Seijuu Clan (Megami Tensei II) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Ryuujin Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Hiryu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Ryuujin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Wands *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Suit of Wands *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Sun Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Ryuujin Clan *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Quetzalcoatl can only be obtained through fusion. He appears within Hongou field as support for the Qing Long boss and as a regular mob within the Shinjuku Docks B11 instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Quetzalcoatl is the first Persona available from the World Arcana. While this Persona ranks up, it only grows in its Magic Defense and Vitality stat. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield a Magdyne Stone. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Quetzalcoatl can be obtained by mutating Tenjiku Tokubei, Agrippa, Nata, Seioubo, Loki, Baal, Stymphalides, Seiten Taisei, Genbu, or Tobi Katou. ''Persona 3'' Persona 4 Golden Quetzacoatl cannot be found in Shuffle Time, instead it must be created through the Fusion process. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Quetza. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Trisagion |Effect1 = Severe Fire attack, 1 enemy |Cost1 = 22 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Sukukaja |Effect2 = Increases hit/evade rate, all allies |Cost2 = 15 MP |Level2 = 70 |Skill3 = Mazandyne |Effect3 = Heavy force attack, all enemies |Cost3 = 32 MP |Level3 = 71 |Skill4 = |Effect4 = |Cost4 = |Level4 = |Specialfusion = }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''DemiKids Light & Dark ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Aztec Mythology Category:Hiryu Clan Category:Wand Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...